Division Dispute: Eleventh and Second
Human World: Just Another Scuffle "Some of us wish to be left alone. While others just don't get the picture." The wind blew, and as it did, Dai Sanji felt it caressing her skin, billowing gently through her hair. The female member of the Second Division had only an intent to relax. In her times of leisure, it felt more enjoyable to be away from the Soul Society; the hustle and bustle. The consistant chance to be drawn into conversation, something she never truly enjoyed. Every male was an idiot, and every female Shinigami was too uninvolved with one another, or in their stupid after-hour monthly magazines; or their silly female-only meetings. So she went to the human world. To be comforted by nature and solitude. Dai Sanji didn't regret it. Not like anyone was going to come out here looking for her; for her companionship or for a fight. She hoped... -- Meanwhile, grumbling, the visage of a green-haired man in his prime lorded over a bustling forest; greeted by cows and rustles from the bush, he muttered in anger, something incoherent yet visibly distraugt by the animals lurking about. Bitterly, he stampered to the ground from his hovered position, above him, a suddenly vanished. His brows furrowed as he felt the spiritual frequency of another, shinigami. He didn't really care for who, not that he could determine that anyway, but was interested in just where this signature originated. "Heh, fuck the mission. Imma' battle!" he exclaimed, bolting through the forest with a jolt of speed, evading towering trees and dashing animals with clever footwork, and if not, kicking them as he moved toward the spiritual pressure. Unfortunately, whats his eyes lay on the figure, his face etched a noticeable scowl; it was Dai Sanji, Vice-Captain of the Second Division: Powerful in her own right, but the Second Division were only full of a bunch of coward fucks, hiding in the dark and using stealth to their advantage. Shit like poison, hidden traps, clever wordplay, and shit were their speciality, something of which Seiji frowned upon greatly. To add, Vice-Captains and Captains always have their power sealed when in the Human World, thus, the battle wouldn't be enjoyable in the first place. Sighing heavily, Seiji grumpily plowed through the forest toward the female before slamming his butt down beside her. "Your not here on a mission--" he stated, "just chillin', i figure, right?" he asked, staring off into the distance at the damage he had caused onto the serene forest and couldn't help but release a small chuckle. "Me and my ambition" he thought. In the light of day, his visage came entirely into view, no longer being partially hidden by the towering trees. He had broad shoulders, a narrow face, piercing eyes and dark green hair. His clothing was a standard Shinigami Robe and the blade and sheathe at his side tied at his waist to tightly signaled who he was, this was Seiji Zaraki of the 11th Division! Aside from the captain of course, the clear embodiment of the Zaraki Corps itself, and one of the strong remnats of bloodthirst that the late Captain Kenpachi Zaraki also invoked, who of which died long ago in battle, heh, just as Seiji might. Dai Sanji allowed her ears to perk, hearing the noise of his spiritual energy, erratic and vibrating. The energy of a wild being; one that enticed and bathed in the lust of battle. The shadows dropping on her from the trees, sunlight trickling across her dark clothes. Inhaling softly, the nice breeze carrying it a pine scent, filling her head with a clearer vision of the beauty of nature. Turning around, she payed her atteention to him, glancing towards the green haired figure, brow raised. "Yes. Not a big fan of being caught and forced to do paper work." rolling her shoulder casually, she eyed the man up and down, weighing his presence in, taking in the aspects of his soul and the finer details: analyzing him spiritually. "What about yourself...?" she wasn't in the mood for company; but she best treat a member of the other divisions with respect; if not for her own priorities: then for her division itself. Even if he is a male... Standing with arms crossed, Dai would simply await his response, not bothering to move from where she had once been standing at ease. The day was too perfect to let it spoil too soon. Relaxation: hopefully it could be obtained again, once the man was gone. Seiji eyes the woman up and down for a brief moment, attempting to break her cold calculating gaze, oh yes, he has seen many of those "stares", "stares" that examine him, judgemental eyes that attempt to shatter through his exterior and crack him open like a clock, feel and play with his innards to see what makes him tick. He simply stared back, mimicing her impassive nature and impressionably cold posture. He sneered before answering, "I jumped on this report of a Hollow. Turns out it was just an adjuchas bein' abit rowdy, I shut him up but than I got like three more calls. I think I took care of like two before I just got bored. I was fenna' go 'till I felt your signature." He was quite truthful despite Dai's clear annoyance. Was this to get a reaction, possibly annoy the female Vice-Captain? That was irrelevant at the moment. Seiji quickly gripped the handle of his blade in sudden anticipation, having trained himself to act on his "gut feeling"...something was coming near. Something quite skilled in hiding spiritual power. Something only a Adjuchas or higher could accomplish. Category:Roleplay